


Where's Your Sense of Adventure, Arthur Pendragon?

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confident Merlin (Merlin), Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Shy Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Skinny Dipping, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur has planned the perfect day—A fun afternoon at the lake with friends will be the ideal setting to at long last ask Merlin out on a proper date—unfortunately, things do not go as planned, but fortunately, Merlin is a team player.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Where's Your Sense of Adventure, Arthur Pendragon?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 2020 Kinkalot Kinklink challenge #3 (kink: outdoor sex; quote: where is your sense of adventure?; photo: picture of someone skinny dipping)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

When Arthur turned off the motor and heard a gasp from the passenger seat, he knew the reason couldn’t be good, and all the happiness in him began to dwindle away like the last vestiges of rain in a drought-ridden desert.

He warily glanced over towards his friends, who were in the lake, enjoying each other’s company, intimately, and sighed before looking back at Merlin, who seemed uncomfortable as he watched the tantalizing scene before him. Seeing strangers skinny dipping and fucking each other in the water had to be a disquieting sight.

Damn it. Arthur wanted to die. He’d really done it this time, hadn’t he? Over the past two months he had become smitten with his flatmate and had been gathering the courage to ask him out. This had been his opportunity. Only he’d fucked it up before the date even began.

“They told me we would be eating by the lake, Merlin, that the water was too cold to get in.” Arthur felt ill. “We can leave. I’ll tell them I don’t feel well.” Arthur’s spirits plummeted. He had been so looking forward to today, where he and Merlin could get to know one another better outside of the pressures of uni. He was so sure he had planned everything perfectly to ask Merlin out for real. This had been his chance. Who the hell had changed the plans? Arthur would find out and thank them personally for royally fucking his day up. “I’ll just go tell them now.” Arthur unlocked his door.

“Where's your sense of adventure, Pendragon? If you’re game, I’m game. This isn’t what I planned to do today, but as I agreed to this ridiculous plan to be your fake boyfriend to impress your friends, I think we need to play our part. There are worse ways to spend our day, yeah?”

“Erm, yeah, I guess, but you’re really okay with us getting in the water and erm…” Arthur didn’t know what to say next that wouldn’t scare Merlin off, but he couldn’t deny that his cock liked the idea of doing more very much. However, he hardly thought Merlin would feel the same.

Merlin, his _not boyfriend_ , liked to have fun and was learning to let loose and not be so reserved, but there was no denying that he was an introvert. This current scenario couldn’t be anything Merlin wanted to be a part of.

“Kissing? Is that what you are trying to say, Arthur? Pardon, but isn’t that why you asked me here in the first place? Because you wanted to ask me out?” Merlin rolled his eyes and whispered something beneath his breath that Arthur couldn’t understand. “Don’t look so shocked, loverboy. I wasn’t born yesterday!”

Arthur’s initial response was merely a nod, but he couldn’t remain silent. “I guess I need to up my covert game.”

“Oh no, you most certainly do not need to up your covert game. I like that you wear your emotions on your sleeve.” Merlin grinned.

Arthur blushed, but before he could respond, he heard a commotion behind him and turned to see his friends looking their way, making lewd comments.

“I think your friends want to meet me,” Merlin said cheekily as he got out of the car, made his way around to where Arthur was now standing, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the lake. “We can unpack the food later. I’m ready for a swim.”

Arthur had learned long ago not to question the good things in his life, so he allowed Merlin to drag him along and was soon splashing his way into the lake, waving to his friends as Merlin continued to pull him along.

“Oh, Pendragon landed himself a real looker, I see,” called out his friend Leon, and “Hey, hey, Arty, who is this dashing young man who has you running after him? Never thought I’d see the day,” Elyan yelled out, laughter in his voice. Arthur gave them the two-finger-salute and continued to follow Merlin.

Arthur soon found himself treading water, mere inches from Merlin, who had just come up for air after going under. The rivulets running down his face, the slicked back hair, and the huge shit-eating grin on his face stopped Arthur in his tracks. Gods, what had he done to deserve this opportunity?

“Well, we are here, _Arty_ , so what are you waiting for? The others are enjoying themselves, so I think we should as well.” And with no warning, Merlin’s lips crashed into Arthur’s.

To say Arthur was wrong-footed would be an understatement, but he quickly got hold of himself and decided to go with it. He took control and decided to push his luck. He was certain that if Merlin wasn’t ready for more he’d let his wishes be known. Arthur hooked a leg around Merlin and brought their bodies flush against one another and felt Merlin’s erection. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to tread water, kiss, and grind cocks together, but damn it, Arthur would do his best!

Several minutes later Merlin groaned into Arthur’s mouth, which spurred Arthur on. “I want to feel you, Merlin. Take off your swimsuit.” Arthur held on to Merlin and was rewarded when Merlin lifted his swimsuit out of the water. “My turn,” and soon he lifted his own swimsuit out of the water and immediately ground his body into Merlin’s, letting out a satisfied sigh when his cock came into contact with Merlin’s. It felt so very good.

“Can’t believe you waited until today for this, Arthur. Don’t tell me you couldn’t tell I was head over heels for you.”

As it was, Arthur hadn’t known. He was oblivious according to many of his friends, but he would never admit such to Merlin. “Just waiting for the perfect moment,” he said instead as he concentrated on making Merlin come.

“And to think you almost missed this, clotpole,” Merlin added with a groan as he came with a moan.


End file.
